How I Came to Be
by Gameraider100
Summary: Foxy attempts to recall his "forever-lost" and previous life . . . (Oneshot)


_**Hello! Since now I am a FNAF and Foxy fan, I decided to do a prologue-type story about how the animatronics, or Foxy specifically, got possessed; the Bite of '87 is mentioned here and I made up names for the characters in the story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>My name was Frankel.<p>

I held a job at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as a custodian, along with my childhood friend Benjamin. We had both worked there for almost a year and have grown quite acquainted and attached to the place, despite the mild food, fountain drinks, and the animatronics irritatingly lagging from time to time, but it was quite lively.

As a treat we had brought our siblings with us: Charley and Clair, Benjamin's younger sisters and my annoying brother, Fred. We had earned a day off, and we decided to spend it as Freddy's customers for once, enjoying the musical performances of Bonnie's solos, Chica's and Freddy's duets and lastly, what _I _consider the "star of the show," Foxy and his Pirate Cove! I didn't know what it was that made me appeal to Foxy, I suppose it was just that he was older, more classical and had more of a character then the other three.

Of course, Fred liked to debate with me, saying that Freddy Fazbear was cooler, and that they both shared the same name; and as if arguing wasn't enough, he would boast and create a scene and I would have to threaten to drive him home and take away all his Freddy Fazbear toys and prizes, but other than that, it was precious.

Yeah . . . it was precious.

Charley, who was sitting in my lap, suddenly shrieked, making me flinch in surprise.

"Frankie! Benny! Look, a Golden Freddy!"

I turned and sure enough, there was someone in a "golden" Freddy outfit, mingling with kids who were running to him, screaming in delight.

I hear a: "Look kids!" It was the other Freddy talking, "It's Golden Freddy, give him a hug kids!"

Then Chica, "Yes kids! Give a hug to Golden Freddy!"

Then Bonnie, "Yup! He always welcomes a warm hug, doesn't he Foxy!"

I heard Foxy reply with a lagging, "A-Arr ye mateys! Give G-Golden Freddy a hug a-and ye may join me on a hunt f-for the golden-den treasure!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Charley, Clair and Fred skipped away to the Golden Freddy. As the animatronics continued singing again, I started feeling a little awkward; as if someone was staring at me.

I turned back to the guy in the Golden Freddy suit and I realized that he was still and seemed to be facing me. I stared back at him for a while, slightly vexed at the attention that was suddenly making the golden mask of the suit seem menacing. Not wanting to look at him anymore, I turn my visage toward the kids who were just leaving, finishing the requested hugs of the robotic and colorful animals.

The guy in the suit thankfully and finally turned away as the little young trio came hopping back to us in joy.

"Say goodbye to Golden Freddy, kids!" I hear Freddy say.

"Yup, say bye-bye!" Followed Bonnie.

"Bye-bye, Golden Freddy!" Chica called, making a wave motion with her yellow, hand.

"Until we a-all meet ag-again!" Foxy lagged.

Fred and the girls shouted and waved goodbye, and for fun, Benjamin followed suite. I didn't do so, it had unnerved me that he was, for those few moments, staring at me.

But as the day drew on, I had completely forgotten about it.

By the time it was night, the stage was about to shut down and the last of audience was heading out the pizzeria doors. Just before our group prepared to leave, our boss reminded us that we had to come to work the next full week, Ben and I shrugged and we promised to be present then.

We exited the doors and the siblings skipped to the car, Fred yapping at me to unlock the car doors as I was rooting through my pockets. I mumbled him to _shut up _as I was now digging through my coat pockets, not feeling the keys in either. I shoved down a slight pang of alarm as I went to my jean pockets.

Nothing.

I looked at Benjamin, "I don't have my keys." Benjamin blinked at me, "Well, I don't have 'em, Charley, Claire? Do you guys have 'em?"

They had said no.

I huffed as I turned to Fred, already thinking that he was possibly hiding the keys from me for a scare.

"Fred, what have you done with the keys?"

He glared at me, "I don't have the keys! I wanna go home!"

The feeling of worry had returned to me, stronger. I peered into the car to see if they were inside, they weren't. I groaned, thinking that I may have left them inside the building.

I decided to go through the pizzeria doors and look for my keys, ignoring Benjamin's proposal to help, _I was so sure I had my keys with me the entire time!_

I speedily walked through the entrance area, straight to the large party room. I had immediately noticed that the stage lights were still on, shining on the animatronics, completely still.

_Why were they still on?_

Then, something shiny caught my eye downstage, the car keys! Not wanting to spend more time than I had to, I quickly grabbed them.

A frightening thought had hit me, _how did they get here?_

I suddenly heard footsteps and scraping behind me and before I could react, something slammed against my head, it went black!

When I finally awoke, it was hurtfully bright, I tasted blood in my mouth and I couldn't feel my jaw!I attempted to move my arms, and to my relief, I found that I could move, but upon doing so, I heard and felt _creaking _along my shoulders, elbows, knees, thighs, and ankles, _I was standing!_ I tried to blink out the sudden light to look at myself, but all I could see was fuzzy vision of red and brown fabric on me.

Then I suddenly heard screaming, the screams began to sound collaborated and louder, I had begun to feel panicky, I wondered if that person who knocked me out was attacking someone else, my friends and brother!

I instantly screamed, but for only a moment; the sound that had come from my mouth was _so piercing! _There was no way I screamed like that.

I didn't know what is was, but I knew something was wrong, not just the screams, but me; _something was wrong with me! _

At that moment, my vision cleared, and what I saw, was beyond Hell!

A corpse of a child laid before me, the front of her brain gone!

Her blood and flesh dripped from my mouth!

My arms were covered in red fur and I wore a hook!

My mouth was studded with sharp teeth!

My legs and feet were shaped like an animal!

All I could feel for bones were single rods!

I stood on a stage, in front of an ailing audience!

The realization had hit me, so hard that I shrieked again, the piercing and haunting wail of Foxy rang through the entire building of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.


End file.
